gleeanewsoundfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elisa Coughlan
Elisa Coughlan is a main character in Fleurism's fanfiction, Glee: A New Sound. She was created by wiki member DisneySparkles. Appearance Has long, slightly curly hair that is strawberry blonde (a blondish-red). Her skin is very pale and has freckles, very rarely has zits (she has a strict cleansing routine). Her eyes are wide and navy blue, and she has long eyelashes. Her nose is thin but has a well defined slant. Her lips are average, and a naturally a little pink-ish. She is of average weight and just below average height. She often wears makeup, esp. if has sparkles, but she knows how to blend it. Her style of clothes is very preppy. A lot of skirts and nice tops, high heels or dress shoes, pastels and frills, ect. Personality She's a bit of a Disney Princess come to life, and she plans on keeping it that way. She does several lessons a day in acting, singing, and dancing, in hopes that one day, she'll be famous enough to voice a Disney Princess (or, at the very least, play one at Walt Disney World). She loves to look good, and it has caused her to become vain. She knows endless amounts of Disney knowledge, and she tends to spit it out often, and soemtimes at inopportune times. She's very charmismatic, and uses it to her advantage. However, she's not all Disney fluff. She's actually rather intelligent, esp. when it comes to classes like English and History. She can also be very witty, and enjoys sarcastic and often dark or even black humor. She sometimes acts very haughty when people other than herself perform, as she feels she's a lot better than them, as she's clearly had the most training and experience. Overall, she's a very bubbly person, and is at least polite to everyone, even if she's killing you in her head. She's very outgoing, and has no problem speaking to large groups of people. Biography Elisa has been spolied in the arts and Disney before she could even speak. She was singing "Whistle While You Work" before she was 18 months old (not very well, mind you). She's been taking singing, dancing, and acting lessons practically all of her life. She's been to Walt Disney World more times than she can count. She has a broad knowledge of Disney knowledge that she started accumlating at a young age. She's always been very girly, wearing pink dresses throughout nearly all of her childhood. In middle school, she became a bit of the outcast to the other kids, because while she was friendly enough, she still came off as arrogant. She quickly learned to ignore it. In her grade nine year, her mother passed away from brain cancer. It shook the whole family, who are all still devestated. Very few people know this because Elisa came back to school and seemed as though nothing changed, though she did seem to be just a bit quiter in class. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Core Characters